1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strollers for infants and small children, and more specifically to a stroller adapted particularly to outdoor use and which enables a parent to jog or exercise while pushing the stroller. The present invention is designed to have the ability to expand from a single seat to a multiple seat stroller or vice versa by the use of a conversion kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the resurgence of physical fitness, persons of all ages, including the parents of infants and young children have developed great interest in all forms of physical exercise, particularly in jogging and walking at relatively high speeds. Infants and small children certainly cannot be left unattended for any period of time, therefore it has become popular for parents to use jogging strollers to take the child or children along on the jog. Infant jogging strollers have been the subject of prior art and have developed into highly engineered and popular items, especially among young parents.
To design a jogging stroller to navigate over the rough terrain on jogging trails requires the use of larger wheels, a much lighter chassis, and more shock absorption for the child than one would expect on a normal stroller. Such devices can be relatively expensive. Jogging strollers are available in single, double and even triple seat units. The double strollers are obviously slightly heavier and more expensive than that of a single seat design of similar quality. One would not usually purchase a double seat model, if there was no immediate need. Usually, a consumer first purchases a single seat model, and when the need to accommodate a second child arrives, they then purchase a double seat unit. There are excellent single and double units available, but it is an expensive expenditure when someone has to purchase an entirely new stroller to accommodate an extra child. The present invention seeks to provide an economic solution to this problem. It makes it possible to purchase a single seat stroller, and if and when the need arises for a second seat, the user need only to purchase a conversion kit, whereby the single seat unit can be converted into a double seat unit in a matter of minutes and without the need for very little mechanical skill. The cost savings are substantial as is the satisfaction that a perfectly good jogging stroller did not go to waste.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 418,780 and 402,597 issued to Everett are examples of double and single seat models and state of the art construction. Neither teaches the use of a conversion kit to alter the chassis from a single seat to a double or vice versa. It is anticipated that the occasion will also arise when a user may wish to convert from the double unit back to a single unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,212 issued to Hinkston on Dec. 9, 1997 is another example of a single seat unit, but again with no anticipation for converting to a double seat model.
U.S. Patent issued to Nelson on Oct. 8, 1996, does disclose the ability to add one or two seats to the same stroller chassis. This patent teaches the use of a car seat as the seat on the jogging stroller. But even though it discloses the addition or removal of the second seat, the user is inconvenienced by a much larger chassis when only one seat is wanted. This can be extremely important in cases where the added weight and size is a detriment to the serious jogger.
None of the above inventions and patents, either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are obviated by the present invention which provides for a three-wheel jogging stroller with the ability to be expanded to accommodate a second seat by means of a conversion kit.
The frame assembly includes a primary structural rear axle assembly having an enlarged diameter tubular construction which couples at opposite ends thereof for supporting removable large diameter pneumatic tires with axles thereof cantered so that the wheels are downwardly divergent relative to the ground. The rear axle assembly having pivotally coupled thereto a pair of upright support members and a pair of rods for supporting the removable front wheel at one end thereof, while at the other end, the rod members are pivotally coupled to the rear axle member by means of clevis type members, so that the pivotable coupling is displaced, or offset, a given distance from the axis of the rear axle member.
The handlebar assembly includes a first generally U-shaped handlebar member and a second tubular portion including left and right leg members having lower ends thereof flexibly connected to a front wheel assembly. The front wheel assembly supporting the front wheel and forming the structural integrity of the stroller by rotationally connecting the distal ends of the rods while the proximal ends of the rods are pivotally connected to the axle assembly.
Both the handle bar assembly and the rear axle assembly have means for separating and then installing an insert from the conversion kit which will thereby expand the width of the single seat stroller to that of a double seat unit. A couple of support members include: a center bar extending between the handlebar assembly and the front end assembly for providing support for the dual seats; and a brace between the handlebar and the rear axle assembly.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved jogging stroller which comprises a tricycle frame having a single seat arrangement which can be adapted to convert into a double seat stroller by utilization of a conversion kit.
Another of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved jogging stroller which includes relatively large wheels preferably having a diameter of at least fifteen inches or more, in order to provide for ease of travel over uneven and rough terrain.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jogging stroller in which at least some of the wheels are quickly and easily removable and installable without need for special tools.
Still another of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved jogging stroller in which at least the horizontal tubular members are capable of being disconnected and of receiving interconnecting members for expanding the overall width of the chassis to accommodate a second seat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved jogging stroller which frame is constructed of light weight tubing for durability and strength.
A final object of the present invention is to provide an improved jogging stroller for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purpose.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings